Hot, Ordinary Day
by DeathofME18
Summary: Ino's on a mission and is sexually frustarted to no end. Will she get the release she wants on this hot, ordinary day? Why ask, of course she will! NaruIno Continued Oneshot Series. LEMON within you have been warned! Enjoy and glad to be back!


**H**ere is the third oneshot to my series apparently that is what it has become…(sigh) this one should be a bit longer much better and no skipping on the smut either!! I will complete instead of leaving you hanging after the shower in the second oneshot!! Sorry, hehehe… (Everything will be explained…mostly at the end of the oneshot)

I don't own Naruto, but if I did…the neighbors would never have a good night sleep again…Muhahahaha…hehe…

**Oneshot # 3**

**Major Lemon, proceed with caution!**

If you no likey then obviously leave now before your sensitive and pure eyes see what is within his oneshot!!

P.S – I love to corrupt the young!! ^_^

………….

**Hot, Ordinary Day**

………….

Ino wanted to scream, she so wanted to scream. Not only did she have to go on a mission with one person she didn't enjoy well (cough-Kiba-cough) she also had Naruto (cough-want sex-cough) and Sakura (cough-prude-cough). Plus to add on to her already sexual frustration it was burning fucking hot outside as well. Oh yes, Ino wanted to scream. Sakura just kept talking on and on about well she didn't listen to begin with so she wasn't very sure what it was. Kiba was laughing adding on to the conversation that was literally on her deaf ears, and Naruto seemed too quiet for his own good.

Sakura then turn to Ino with a frown. She knew that look all too well, here came the big speech she had hidden in her brain.

"Ino have you been listening at all? Second thought don't answer I already know what you're going to say." Ino frowned as well. _'Then why the hell did you ask?'_ Sakura then went on. "I'm trying to tell you something very important and all you're doing is either ignoring me or thinking about Naruto naked!" Naruto perked up at this and gave Ino a sly smile in the corner of her eyes. Ino rolled her eyes at the look before sighing.

"I was not, its too damn hot out here to even think much less listen to your big mouth." Sakura gasped before shouting out 'Ino-pig' in which Ino like always replied back with 'Forehead girl' and then it was just full on arguing between the two hot headed girls. Kiba walked aside Naruto mumbling, "And I thought it was too hot to think…"

Naruto laughed before saying back, "It doesn't take a brain or thought to insult someone." They both then laughed loudly, it was pretty sad that they both didn't realize both girls had heard their comments causing two big bumps on both their heads to appear courtesy of Ino and Sakura. Once that was done everything started calming down and Sakura started explaining the mission once more.

The day was going on to the afternoon in which it was slowly starting to cool down on them. It was bad enough that they were traveling in a field that was without trees, so once it began to blend into the afternoon Sakura issued them to relax for now and eat. Ino pulled out some water as Naruto pulled out a few rice balls. He wanted to bring ramen but nooo, Ino wouldn't have it. She literally threaten to throw away his instant ramen cups if he even thought of bringing them on the mission. So with a crack in his heart Naruto took some rice balls instead which made Ino pretty happy.

Naruto loved a lot of things about Ino, but her major dislike of ramen was something that he didn't like at all about her. She never even tried the stuff yet she says it's nasty and disgusting and she would never want that to go down her throat. Naruto gave an evil smile to himself, though one day soon he was going to find a way to get her to try it, but for now he would have to deal with not having ramen as much as he would love to.

Ino wanted nothing more than to just be sitting in her apartment cooling off on the couch rather than be outside where the hot sun was beating down on them. The air was so stale, and the sweat gathering around her was making Ino all sticky and making her feel sick to her stomach. Sakura wasn't doing much better; she was watching all three making sure there were no signs of heat stroke as they all sat in the sun. Kiba and Akamaru were both panting like the dogs they were. It was getting so bad that Sakura was thinking of recommending that she shave Akamaru of his fur so he could cool off some more but withdrawn from asking though. Kiba wouldn't take too lightly to the idea anyways.

Naruto seemed to be the only one not showing any sign of suffering under the heat of the sun. Ino glared at him for a bit hating how she was becoming a sweaty mess while he was just sitting there in long sleeves with black and orange on his body (which both can attract quite a bit of sun mind you) and he had yet to shed even the smallest of sweat anywhere about him, or at least the parts she could see.

Naruto just gave Ino a smile and ignored her looks of murder. Sakura deciding that sitting in this heat was way worse than walking in it stood up looking to her other teammates.

"Guys lets get going, I'm sure we'll find some place else to cool off in maybe even find a lake or something." Sakura wasn't up for much talking herself right now. Which the others seemed pretty happy about. The group moved quickly wanting to get out of the heat that was smothering them to death. Ino wiped her forehead grimacing at the amount of sweat that had gathered there. She flung her hand out watching the sweat splat on the ground; she blinked once and then twice. She swore the ground started to sizzle when her sweat hit.

She was pulled away from it though so she could catch up with everyone. They had to have a mission in the middle of June, they just had to have a mission on the hottest day of the year, and they just had to have a mission when Ino was seriously sexually frustrated to the point of her own death. (Though there is no true way to die from being sexually frustrated Ino was sure she was dying from it).

After a bit they had finally found a lake with heaps of trees gathering around it. The minute they got under the trees their heated bodies started to cool rather quickly. Ino leaned up against a trunk of a rather large tree with Naruto beside her as they tried cooling off as much as they could. Kiba with no dignity at all shed every bit of his clothes (including the boxers not that he was wearing any…commando anyone?) and jumped right into the lake with Akamaru not far behind. Sakura scolded Kiba for not wearing anything at all; then again he was naked underneath his clothes so there wasn't much a difference was there.

Ino popped open some of her buttons on her top to let her poor and abused breast some cool air. Naruto finally admitting that he was hot took off his coat (why the hell would you wear that in the damn summer!) and black shirt (why would you wear black during the damn summer!) with his sandals as well. Ino eyed his rock hard abs and watched in fascination as sweat swirled down them lower to sink into his pants. A tightening in her lower regions told Ino she was still very much sexually frustrated at the moment.

"Damn, why the hell did we have to get a mission on the hottest day of the year!" Ino yelled out pulling her hair up into a bun to help cool herself down further. Sakura sighed.

"I have to admit this is a bit cruel of Tsunade to do this to us, but then again if Naruto had kept his mouth shut we wouldn't be in this situation." Sakura glared daggers at the topless blonde who looked confused for a second.

"What did I do?" Kiba popped his head out of the water and leaned on the shore of the lake.

"For starters you fucked with her jutsu showing her natural age." A shudder went through all four of them, Akamaru got lucky he wasn't there at that moment in time. "And another would be you keep taunting her and teasing her, I'm surprised she hasn't killed you…yet…" He smirked at the gulp Naruto took in fear of Tsunade's fist. He then went back into the water.

"You also had to pull that little prank on her which resulted in almost the whole village seeing our dear Kage topless." Sakura added glaring some more at Naruto. He laughed rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well you have to admit she deserved it! You have no idea what she did to me on my birthday!" Ino perked up at this, she had heard rumors of Tsunade doing something so embarrassing to Naruto on his birthday last year that he wouldn't show his face for two weeks. This wasn't too abnormal with his depression and all.

"What did she do to you on your birthday?" Ino questioned eyeing Naruto like crazy. He gave a nervous laugh.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Ino faked a hurt look.

"But…but…I thought we were….together…I thought…you loved me…" She turned away acting as if she was crying. Naruto started to panic.

"But I do! I love you! I do really! It's just…too embarrassing to talk about. Please Ino I do love you!" Sakura tried to contain her laughter at how easily Naruto fell for Ino's trap. It was just a gift women had; fake crying usually always gets to the men especially men like Lee or Naruto…

"Then…then why won't you tell me?" Ino turned to Naruto with fake tears (which was really sweat very resourceful of Ino) and sniffled a little to add to the effect. Naruto looked like he was going to die.

"I…I…I…I…" He finally looked down in defeat. Ino withheld her smirk of victory as Naruto reached over to her bringing his lips to her ear. She felt his hot breath encasing her ear. A shiver went through her body. She then heard her voice.

"I might be an idiot at times Ino, but using the same trick twice never usually works with me." He whispered in her ear pulling away with a smirk of his own. Anger bolted in her before she brought her fist up smashing it on top of his head. Sakura sighed knowing Ino had failed Naruto just wasn't that emotional as Lee was. Ino walked away from Naruto opting to sit with Sakura for a bit so she wouldn't hurt her boyfriend.

"Didn't work did it?" Sakura questioned even though she basically knew what the answer was already. Ino sighed.

"Nope, he's right though sometimes idiots can really learn from their mistakes and catch on to the obvious." Naruto snorted hearing this.

"I resent that!" He yelled out before standing up and dropping his pants and boxers all at once. Sakura squealed and covered her eyes while Ino sized him up. No matter what Naruto had a fucking body on him another tingle went through her as her sexual frustration came back with revenge. She brought her legs together tightly as she watched Naruto race over and jump on top of Kiba and wrestle around with the other man.

"Now that's what I call hot." She mumbled out watching the two play around and dunk each others heads in the water. Naruto wasn't winning though, he hadn't though Akamaru would join in and that's what led to his downfall.

Sakura rolled her eyes now watching all three as Ino.

"I thought they were ninjas not kids. Jeez why can't they grow up?" Sakura questioned dropping her head into her hand that was on her leg. Ino laughed lightly enjoying their little entertainment.

"Because we would be bored if they didn't act childish." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"You're right…"

After much playing around in the water Naruto and Kiba relaxed and just laid there enjoying the coolness. Akamaru was now on the bank of the river taking a nice nap. Sakura had wandered off further into the trees looking around for some herbs that she could use to medical reasons if they case called for it. Ino looked back from where Sakura had left and then to Naruto relaxing in the water. Even though she was cooled off a bit Ino was still yearning for some hot sex. It didn't help that Naruto was butt naked either.

"Urgh…I need relief now or I'll die…" Ino rubbed her thighs together. Without much thought to it and because she swore to the Gods above she was dying Ino stood up and walked over to the bank. "Naruto Uzumaki get your ass over here right now!"

Naruto winced at her loud voice before righting himself and looking over to his girlfriend who looked stressed out and hot. He blinked.

"Yeah, and why?" Ino groaned a little and placed her hands on her hips. She started giving him 'the look' meaning that he either gather himself and move it or prepare for the consequences. Naruto decided he rather see what she wanted instead of finding out the hard way.

He walked up from the water letting the sun see all his glory of a body, making Ino squirm on the inside. She was already starting to feel wetness in between her legs and the ache she felt was really starting to kill her. Naruto came right up to her with no shame (wasn't like she hadn't seen it before) and smiled brightly.

"Yes, dear what is it you need?" Ino smiled lightly at his little act.

"Oh, just this." Ino then without shame herself grabbed Naruto's manhood and started leading him away from Kiba who watched with amusement. Naruto jumped at the sudden contact and had a hard time walking with her hand tugging him by his dick.

"Way to be a man Uzumaki!" Kiba called out laughing after. Naruto blushed in embarrassment of being controlled by his girlfriend in front of one of his best friends. He had little to say though the feeling of Ino's soft and slightly calloused hand gripping tightly to his member was starting to get to him. His cock was already starting to harden a bit from the touch and it didn't help when she ran her index finger lightly along the shaft of his cock.

Ino was relishing in the torture she gave to her boyfriend as she led him through some of the trees surrounding the river. She didn't care if Kiba heard, hell he could join even though she wasn't very fond of him she heard from Hinata plenty of times to know he was a God in the sack just as Naruto is. After finding a rather shady spot near the river and not so far from where the others were Ino turned to her boyfriend who had a look of pain mixed with pleasure. The pain she was sure was from dragging him around by tugging on his member which was where the pleasure came from too. She lightly tapped her long nail on the head of his now erected little friend.

"I guess you've figured out why I dragged you here." Naruto was a bit flushed in the face, but gave a curt nod.

"As if you left me a choice!" Ino giggled a little before dropping to her knees quickly.

"How about I make it up to you?" Ino questioned looking up at Naruto who seemed amused now. Without any encouragement (like she needed it to begin with) Ino licked the head of his cock placing one hand on his thigh while the other grabbed a hold of his shaft lightly rubbing back and forth sending little tingles of pleasure through out Naruto's body.

"Ah…I forgive you…uuuuuuuhhhh…" Ino sported a smirk as she licked the head once more before running her tongue on the underside as her other hand left his thigh to cup the sacs under his cock. Naruto dropped his hands into Ino's hair tugging it lightly and lifted it off her neck. He always wondered why she wanted her hair so damn long it only got in the way and on days as this it was only a burden in the end.

Ino pulled away long enough to give him an appreciated look for pulling her hair off her hot, sweaty neck before engulfing as much of his cock as she could force down her throat. Naruto groaned out with a slight growl in his voice. There was a gentle wind moving across them only adding to their pleasure as it took away just a little of the heat consuming the two. She licked her tongue around his engorged head slowly loving the sounds of groan and sighs coming from the blonde above. Her hands rubbed and gripped his shaft and balls while trying to work most of his cock into her mouth.

She then started to pull back and forth slowly at first. Naruto couldn't speak anything coherent at all and it only pleased Ino to no end. She pumped what was left out of her mouth hard as she felt him start to push his hips into her mouth and pull back and repeat. His hands started to force her down further upon his cock which didn't bother Ino at all. She was use to deep throating him and find it wasn't all that hard if she ignored the feeling of coughing which usually when he came would soothe her throat.

"Oh God Ino! AHHHH!!" Ino with the help of his hands came down on him harder and faster. His hips started to get jerky as the minutes went on. Tightening in his balls told Ino that Naruto was close and so softly sank her teeth right into his head.

"SHIT!" After that Ino felt the blast of his cum coat the inside of her mouth rather quickly. She swallowed all of it quickly; she swore that he could fill up a two liter of Pepsi and still have some left over to fill half a cup. Naruto relaxed a little letting his slightly soften cock pop out of Ino's mouth. Ino took a minute to try and get the salty taste of his cum out of her mouth (she never really liked it but it was a big turn on for both so she always took the sacrifice).

"Holy shit I love you!" Naruto explained happily while he pulled his girlfriend off the ground and dragged her into a deep kiss. His lips molded with her perfectly as though they were always meant to be there as one hand rested on the small of her back and the other hiking up the back of her thigh tightly grasping the underside of her butt cheek. Ino jumped at the touch and turned her head to the side deepening the kiss even more.

Tongues came into play quickly and both fought vigorously but Ino unfortunately (as if that was a bad thing) lost the fight after Naruto unclipped her bra through her top and his other hand slide from the underside of her butt to right between both cheeks sliding down to her underwear to feel just how wet she truly was. Her underwear was almost completely soaked and Naruto started to feel his erection come back to life once more.

"Someone's very much ready to have a little of Naruto." He gushed out with a little chuckle at Ino's impatient look.

"You have no idea, ever since this morning I've been frustrated to no end! I swear I was going to be the first person every to die from sexual frustration!" Naruto grinned madly enjoying the tortured look upon her face.

"Well before we get to the main course let me just…uh relieve you of the feeling…"

Ino quickly rid herself of her top and bra since it was already unhooked thanks to Naruto who came down to his own knees, cock just a-bopping with him as he pulled up her skirt and quickly ripped her panties down. He gave them a quick glance to see they were soiled from her juices. He felt an excitement enter him.

During their kissing escapade they had gotten closer to one of the trees and Ino quickly braced her hands upon the bark and spread her legs as far as they would go with her underwear at her ankles. She cursed them but relaxed when she felt one of his fingers run from his clit through and pass her folds up to her anal hole before coming back. A relieved sigh escaped her as she relished in the feeling.

Naruto felt encouraged by her sigh and used his thumbs to spread apart her folds looking briefly at her glistening insides before bringing his tongue up for a taste. Ino shuddered at the wonderful feeling of his tongue touching and licking away at her sensitive vagina. His tongue moved back and forth along her folds before coming over to her bundle of nerves known as her clit where he pressed upon it like a button and as he did so Ino let out a moan.

"Ahhh…" Naruto pushed his face up more grazing his teeth across her clit lightly getting another throaty moan out of the girl above.

"Naruto…."

Said man went back to her folds spreading them apart before sticking his tongue right on through. He kept going from there pushing one thumb against her clit and started slowly tongue fucking her before bringing in his index finger into play. He stuck it in first and pushed against one wall before bringing back his tongue.

Ino was gripping as much of the bark she was bracing on as she could (which was damn near impossible mind you). She was feeling over whelming pleasure from her boyfriend and couldn't help but try to grind against his finger and tongue as if she wasn't already feeling enough at the moment. She was getting pretty close to release which was something the girl had been wanting since that morning they had left on the mission. Naruto and Ino were just about to get into bed for some much needed sex after a few days apart on their own missions when Sakura came by the pick them up for a mission from Tsunade.

So to say she was dying from sexual frustration was not an understatement by any means. She had no idea how Naruto survived it, then again Ino thought looking down at the spiky head of the blonde going at it on her, he always had a way of not letting many things get to him as they had once done when he was younger. Naruto had really grown.

A long flick of his tongue and Ino groaned out loudly adding 'damn' with it. After that it was all over with a simple tug on her clit by his teeth and Ino had her release. Naruto helped her ride it out by pushing two fingers in her slowly letting her release go along slower to last longer.

"Ah God!! NARUTO!!" Sweat dropped from her forehead and some dripped down her neck as well. Naruto licked his lips happily satisfied just as the blonde girl above him was. He came back from his knees and kissed her neck softly, bringing a hand up to caress her breast as the other touched her cheek lightly almost ghosting over it.

"How could I have lived without you around?" Ino questioned out loudly. It brought another huge grin from Naruto who responded back with, "How could I have lived without you?"

They both laughed together foreheads against each for a minute or so. Ino reluctantly pulled away.

"As much as I would love to cuddle with you before going on I'm sure Sakura is going to be pissed so…" Ino grabbed his erected manhood and caressed it as he did with her breast.

"Yeah, yeah lets get to the main course!" Ino pushed Naruto to the ground playfully as she went to get on top of him. Naruto didn't mind and seemed to enjoy the new position for them. Usually he was the one who got top (usually most of the time Ino would be exhausted from getting back from a mission to even think about being on top) this time though was different.

"Ohh…You going to dominate me Ino." Naruto stated out loud his mad grin showing upon his lips. Ino grinded against him her hands planted on his chest.

"Yes, yes I am and you're going to lay there and take it like a man. You pussy!" Naruto cocked his head to the side. Pussy? When was he ever…he frowned and told himself to remember to thank Kiba later for his early comment. An image of the Inuzuka laughing in the river came to his mind.

Ino brought a hand to his cock and placed it centered with her own body before letting herself drop down upon it. Both took a second or so to close their eyes and relax into the feeling of being complete (Ino) and surrounded (Naruto).

She then brought her body up as much as she could lift with her hands once more planted on Naruto's chest and knees on either side of his hips and slammed her bottom none too lightly back to his hips. Both groaned at the feeling and then the pace was set. Ino bouncing up and down getting help staying level with Naruto's hands on her hips. Her breast bouncing along with the rest of her body entrancing the man underneath her.

The wind picked up a little more helping to cool both of them down once again. Her hair was loosening from the tie in it and swayed with the wind and her rapidly moving body. Naruto pounded his hips up into hers as she slammed down into his. With both of them working quickly their own releases were coming head way soon. Ino's voice could be heard from all around them and she was pretty sure Kiba and Sakura (if she was back from gathering herbs) could clearly hear what they were doing not so far away. It only turned her on more.

Naruto let out some moans of his own; he never understood why guys held back and tried to act unaffected by the pleasure. It was stupid really to try acting so manly when they were feeling such great pleasure. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the thought. He didn't care either way and yelled out just as much as Ino did sometimes it was almost a contest between the two of who could be louder to disrupt their neighbors. One time they both lost their voices in doing so and for a few days their neighbors could rest easy not being able to hear their voices of pleasure assaulting their ear drums.

Ino was moving so fast she never knew how much she would like being on top and right now it was having some great ass advantages. First being she enjoyed dominating Naruto just as much as he enjoyed dominating her. Second she could keep the pace the way she wanted it since sometimes Naruto thought it was fun to go really fast and then stop to a snails pace during sex. Third and finally being that Ino loved being able to see the pleasurable looks upon Naruto's face as she rammed her body down upon his.

Usually when she was on the bottom she was so focused on the pleasure her eyes would be closed and seeing it now she knew that it was because she wasn't doing as much work as Naruto had to do on top. This being thought out Ino smiled gently opposing her rapid slamming of her body as she looked at his face contorted in pleasure with eyes shut tight.

With one last yell of pleasure from the both of them Ino brought her body down to Naruto's and felt not only her own release but also his as well wrecking through their bodies.

"OHH INO!!"

"AHH NARUTO!! AHH…"

Ino felt her body come down to touch chest to chest with his as they both relaxed. Naruto's arms came around her body his eyes closed and mind in bliss.

"Damn…you…are so…being on…top more often…" Naruto said in between breaths with a shit eating grin as Ino could do nothing more than nod a head of agreement. After another minute of gathering themselves from the intense releases they felt Ino quickly pulled on her clothes while trying to re-adjust her hair. Naruto graciously came behind her (he had no clothes with him) took her tie and started to pull her hair together and back into her usual ponytail.

"You think they heard everything." Ino stated rather than question it really wasn't a doubt in her mind that they heard it was stupid to think otherwise. Naruto nodded himself after looping her slightly damp hair into the tie and tightening it to her head.

"Yeah, and I bet their jealous too." Ino looked over her shoulder and laughed lightly. Naruto returned her laugh with one of his own before dipping his head down to kiss her beautiful and juicy lips before tugging her hand to bring her back with the others they still had a mission to finish.

……………..

"Damn you Uzumaki!" Came Kiba's curse.

"Were on a mission jeez guys! How could you be thinking about screwing each other while were on a mission of all things!" Came Sakura's beginning of a lecture.

"Yeah, well I was frustrated and needed to pent out!" Came Ino's returning yell.

"…She started it…" Came Naruto's confession.

*WHACK* Came the sound of Ino's fist into Naruto's face.

*CRASH, SPLASH* Came the sound of Naruto's body crashing into the ground before painfully bouncing from there and into the river with a loud splash.

"…."

"Love you too….argh…"

…………………………

**Y**es!! I've finally finished something to post thank you from above!! Sorry it took so long to get another oneshot out guys, I've been busy and kind of forgotten all about for a while now.

I hope you all enjoyed this since I tried really hard to make up for the long time span from the last time I posted. Please forgive me!! Life isn't so easy at the moment which makes it interesting and a challenge too and now I'm going to try and add writing back into the equation so please bare with me for now.

Review to let me know how you like this one and if you want to flame me for being away so long it only moves me more into writing again.

Check ya later…

Death


End file.
